


That guy....

by Mayahuel (Dantalian)



Category: Hetalia - Fandom, Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: F/M, M/M, hetalia AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-25
Updated: 2015-10-06
Packaged: 2018-04-23 09:09:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 20,413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4871173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dantalian/pseuds/Mayahuel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Antonio loved his life, he had everything, good friends, great job, a nice apartment and no, he didn't have a girlfriend or a boyfriend, but that wasn't any reason to worry. Life was good... till a very nasty client came by...</p>
<p>It's a little explicit.. but not that much</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. A nasty customer

**Author's Note:**

> Hetalia AU, in this story Gilbert and Ludwig are not related Enjoy!

Antonio loved his life, he had everything, good friends, great job, a nice apartment and no, he didn't have a girlfriend or a boyfriend, but that wasn't any reason to worry, not a day went by without one of the customers at the club Antonio worked as a bartender hit on him, tell him she/he loved him... God! He even had a marriage proposal!

Life was good... till a very nasty client came by, Antonio didn't pay much attention to him at first, he was wearing Italian clothes that looked extremely expensive sure, but this was a very hip club and it wasn't rare to see people with tons of money and even some celebrities, but soon it was pretty obvious that this particular customer was going to make Antonio's life a living hell.

-Hey bastard! The rich kid (Antonio thought) yelled at him  
-Me?- Antonio asked without loosing his big smile  
-Do you see any other bastards around here? What the hell is this? - He asked holding his drink  
-What? Well... the drink you ordered sir

-This is not what I ordered! He said throwing all the drink at Antonio's face, every customer at the bar was really surprised and more than one were really mad but this guy drove a Ferrari, wore a Rolex and Armani clothes... and on top of it all he had a marked Italian accent, so it was better not to get in trouble with him so they just left the bar one by one – Now give me the drink I ordered you idiot, just by seeing you I knew you weren't very bright but I thought that even a fucking monkey like you could understand two simple words! NOW!

-Sure thing sir, I'm sorry- said Antonio without losing his smile  
Even the other barman, Arthur, who had the distinction of being the only one who worked at the club and wasn't Antonio's friend was shocked. He unlike Antonio wasn't all smiles and happiness and he had his share of annoying customers but no one even came close to this one.

The rich kid threw his drink at Antonio's face twice more before he decided to simply order brandy since 'it was obvious that this idiot would never have the coordination needed to mix a drink'

-Do you think you can do that STUPID? I think that even your monkey hands can handle the simple task of getting a brandy bottle B-R-A-N-D-Y and bring it to me  
-Immediately sir- Unbelievable Antonio kept smiling Arthur couldn't believe ti. if it were him when he were done with this rich kid his own mother wouldn't be able to recognize him, but Antonio, soaking thanks to all the drinks thrown at his face, kept doing his job the best way possible and with a smile!!

Antonio took a brandy bottle and a glass and put them in front the customer who grabbed the glass and threw it at him, luckily Antonio has great reflexes and dodged it on time  
-You really are a fucking moron Aren't you? How can you walk and breath at the same time you idiot? It's your fucking job to serve me my fucking drink!!

That was it, enough is enough, true Antonio wasn't his favorite person in the world but no one deserved to be treated like that, so finally Arthur got between Antonio and the damn rich kid  
-I'll serve you sir- Arthur said pretty sure about what he would do if the kid tried to treat him in the same way.

-No. Probably it's a wish that even the gods can't grant me but I wanna see this stupid monkey do something right.  
-It's alright Arthur thank you- Antonio said putting his hand on Arthur's shoulder  
-What? No! Do you want me to go get Alfred? - Alfred was the club's manager and owner and besides that everyone knew that he and Arthur had a thing... Alfred had lots of money but he was nothing like this nasty customer, Alfred was amazing, friendly and always willing to help.

-Thank you Arthur but everything is fine really- After that Antonio grabbed another glass and this time poured the client's drink tolerating his non stop insults. When he finally finished his drink he literally threw his platinum credit card at Antonio, of course he was gonna charge him for everything, the drinks thrown at his face, the glass he broke... but he never would dare to include a tip it was pretty obvious that this rich kid for some reason hated him

Lovino Vargas was the name on the voucher.  
-Here you go Mr. Vargas  
Lovino snatched it away from him and started to look at it  
-If you left yourself a tip you damn stupid monkey...  
-No sir, I wouldn't do that  
-You better not damn monkey- Finally he went to the exit and left. My god what a nightmare! Antonio only hoped to never see him again in his life, but for some reason god didn't hear him (Surely god was busy) and the same insufferable client came back every day for more than a year.

 

-My god Antonio! This has to end!! I swear I'm gonna cut his damn Ferrari's breaks! Rid humanity of him!  
-Please don't say things like that Gilbert- Antonio answered with a smile but without any happiness on it, his friends were sure that this was the closest he could get to anger? Sadness?  
-Then I won't let him in anymore- Francis suggested, Gilbert and Francis were his best friends, Gil was a Valet Parking and Francis was the guy who worked the velvet rope, the one who decided who was cool enough to get in and who wasn't (not that his opinion mattered if the client in question had enough money), some people said that the two of them were dating but they didn't deny nor confirm anything.

-Francis gracias really but...  
-Do you wanna try thinking with logic?- Arthur interrupted them, Arthur was at a good distance to hear but to not get dragged into the conversation (unless he wanted to like now)- Those ideas are stupid or illegal- said looking at gilbert- what we need to do is tell Alfred about this  
-That's your answer for everything? Going to your darling boyfriend? - Gil quickly answered  
-Duh! He's the club owner. And he's not my boyfriend!!!  
-Guys, guys – Antonio finally spoke- I really really appreciate your concern... but I don't think that's a very good idea he has money tons of it, and all that self confidence well... it has to come from somewhere right? What if he's dangerous? Besides, I'm pretty sure he'll get bored soon  
-I've already heard that Antonio- Antonio? Francis really meant it, usually he always referred to him as Toño or Tony- and this abuse has last for over a year!!!  
-That's true- Arthur agreed, wait a minute.. Was Arthur really agreeing with Francis? This was serious! -Besides it's obvious he only has something against you in particular Antonio

The argument got nowhere, another day and surely he will see the nasty client again tomorrow... Antonio shook his head and went to his small apartment. Gilbert, Francis and Arthur? Offered him a ride in their respective cars but Antonio felt like walking... Who knows? With a little bit of luck maybe the earth will open up and swallow him, freeing him from his suffering.


	2. An odd night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lovino went home on his Ferrari exceeding the speed limit by a lot, but this didn't matter to him, it wasn't his money anyway and the least Sadiq could do was give him anything he asked for after all the things Lovino did for him...

Lovino went home on his Ferrari exceeding the speed limit by a lot, but this didn't matter to him, it wasn't his money anyway and the least Sadiq could do was give him anything he asked for after all the things Lovino did for him...  
Finally he arrived to a big mansion in the best part of town, got off his car and into the house

\- You're quite late- greeted a man in his forties wearing a silk robe  
-So?- Lovino answered walking towards the man but stood still when he realized he wasn't alone, next to him was a boy who seemed to be around 18 years old and looked a lot like... him?  
-W-what's going on?  
-You finally noticed. This is Romeo your replacement  
-What?!!  
-You heard me, your services are no longer required, truth be told I don't know how I managed to put up with you for so many years! Romeo is much more handsome, much younger, and a thousand times nicer than you, just seeing you makes me sick  
-Relax Sadiq- Romeo interrupted putting his hand on Sadiq's shoulder- We all make mistakes  
-That's true, thanks you are my angel- Sadiq answered and kissed Romeo's hand- well, I'm done with you so give me your car keys and get the hell out of here!  
-What?!! Forget it you fucking bastard!!

Lovino left the mansion, got back to his car and drove away at full speed. No- Lovino thought while his eyes filled with tears, this can't be happening Sadiq promised him he would look after him forever, that's why he left it all, his country, his home, his family... god his family!

Police cars sirens interrupted his thoughts, there were at least six police cars. My god all this for speeding a little! Lovino thought while stopping the car, it wasn't that big a deal, he'd done it a thousand times before, a stupid ticket and that's it.

-Sir get out of the car please- One of the policemen instructed him  
-What? Listen here pig just give me my god damn ticket I'll go and you can go back to eat doughnuts and whisper into your partner's ear OK?  
-Get out of the car- the policeman repeated firmly, Lovino was shocked the police had never treated him this way, when he got off the car, the policeman turned Lovino around and handcuffed him  
-Let me go you damn pig!! You can't treat me like that!! You'll see tomorrow you'll be fired!! All of you!! said turning to see the rest of the policemen  
-Sir this car was reported as stolen  
-What?  
-You've got the right to remain...

Lovino stopped listening, he couldn't believe it, he knew Sadiq was a fucking son of a bitch but he never thought he would do that to him, besides he didn't do anything to deserve this, he always did was Sadiq told him to do... even the most humiliating things

Soon Lovino was in a small cell surrounded by criminals who seemed really dangerous and looked at him like he was diner  
-Hi kid! You are such a cutie- One of them got closer and started touching him  
-Go away bastard!!  
-Oh! A feisty one- someone else said, soon enough Lovino was surrounded by at least five men who where touching him  
-Look a Rolex!  
-Such a nice cell phone and look I found a wallet!  
The worst thing was that this thieves where the less dangerous, the bigger of them, the first one who came next to him was touching his crutch non stop  
-Get off me!!- Lovino pushed him and ran to the cell bars- Guard!!!! -He yelled with all his strength  
-Big mistake kid- his aggressor said but intermediately got back when he saw the guard coming  
-Vargas?- the guard asked calmly, he clearly didn't mind about was going on in there  
-Y-yes  
-The car owner decided not to press charges- the policeman opened the cell- he said he had better things to do... anyway you're free

Lovino quickly got out and started talking to him  
\- Hey, those lowlifes stole my watch, my cellphone, my wallet and...  
-Want to report a crime kid? Get in line- the policeman said while pointing to a large line- Fill up the forms and we'll look into it when we've solved all the murders Oh! And the luxury vehicles theft – he finished with a smirk  
Lovino looked at him with rage and got off the building, it was completely dark it must have been around three in the morning. He started walking with no where to go, he was in a foreign country, he didn't have any friends, no one, just his family...

-Fine, so I'm gonna tell him, Hi nonno! Remember me? I'm the grandson who abandoned you and told you to go die in an alley for being such a fucking bastard, I'm making this collect call to ask you to come to America and pick me up. Is that alright?

Lovino stopped at once. Was he really going to do that? Well, it's not like he had any other options, at least he still remembered his old phone number he just needed to find a public phone and pray for his family to still have that same number

-You're very far from home right junior? - a horrible man covered with scars and other three men appeared -What are you doing all alone?- The man took him by the arm and another one grab him from the back all of them started touching and kissing him  
-Let me go you fucking bastards!!!- Lovino said without any energy it was almost a whimper  
-But why? Don't be afraid you're gonna have fun I promise- almost by instinct Lovino managed to elbow on the guts the one holding him forcing the man to release him, he took advantage of this and began to run  
-Came back here you fucking junior!!!! - he could hear the men screaming and for the sound of it they were catching up to him

Antonio was walking home distracted with his own thoughts he couldn't take it anymore, his job used to be his favorite place, now he was actually frighten to go. What to do? He could always quit but he loved his job and his friends... a strong hit got him back to reality, and knocked him down, it gotta be a drunk. Who else could it be at this hour?

When Antonio opened his eyes and got up to see the person who knocked him down he couldn't believe it  
-Señor Vargas?- was the only thing he managed to said Lovino didn't answer just looked back in horror because the men had caught up to him, so both of them got up and almost without thinking Lovino got behind Antonio

-Well, well it seems like I hit the jackpot. Such pretty eyes cutie!! green... Hey!- The man told the other three- what about I get the one with the pretty eyes and you have fun with junior here- he said while playing with a crowbar 

He was about to grab Antonio, but he hit him on the face, the man look at him with rage and try to hit him with the crowbar, Antonio dodge it in time and the crowbar hit a shop's window breaking it and setting on the alarm.

This distracted the four men so quickly Antonio grabbed Lovino by the wrist and both of them started to run  
Antonio took Lovino by a lot of small streets and alleys -¡Quick! ¡We can't lose time!  
-I think we lost them- Antonio stopped so he and Lovino could catch their breath- but we better get going- he grab Lovino by the wrist again and kept going fast but without running- Lovino didn't say a word, he just let himself be dragged.  
They arrived to a huge building, got in and after countless hallways and stairs they stopped in front of a door. Antonio took his keys and opened it.  
-Come on in!  
Lovino entered the small apartment with Antonio who closed the door behind him  
-What a night! Right?! There's the phone if you want to call someone I'm sure they're worried about you  
Lovino look at him, got on his knees and holding Antonio's legs he started to cry  
-Please let me stay here!!!!!!- he pleaded full of despair  
-W-what?  
-Please let me stay here! I'll do whatever you want!! but please!!  
Antonio pulled him up – Of course! I've got a spare room, it used to be Gilbert's but he moved in with Francis I've been looking for a roommate since but... Oh I'm so sorry! I talk a lot Don't I? I'm sure you want to rest- he said guiding him to the room- I'll be in my room if you need anything Hasta Mañana!! See you in a couple hours

Lovino got into the room and threw himself on the bed, Finally!!! Finally this awful day was over! Sadiq kicked him out, he got mugged, he almost got raped twice and the police didn't seem to care at all!

Meanwhile as soon as Antonio got in to his bedroom he slowly sit. Can it be possible that the guy who has made his life a living hell for so long just got on his knees and begged him to let him stay at his house? No, of course not, this gotta be a practical joke, but who would do such a thing..? Oh well that didn't matter he desperately needed to sleep so he will try to, he'll deal with anything the world will throw at his face.. tomorrow, he lied on his bed and in a matter of minutes he was profoundly asleep.

Antonio woke up at 12:30 it was a good thing that today were his free day because he planed to sleep through it, but he needed to eat, he'll cook himself something quick and get back to bed. Suddenly he remembered something, did that really happen last night? No way! He dreamt it, this wasn't the first time he had such strange dreams, nor the first time he dreamt with... that guy. Anyway it was better to be sure. He slowly got closer to the other room, the door was open, that was a good sign, but when he peeped inside and saw... that guy lying face down on the bed, his hopes of it all being a dream vanished. He turned to see him once more, it was obvious that he just threw himself on the bed because he didn't take his clothes off and he didn't get into the blankets. What was happening here?

Anyway Antonio was hungry and had visits, like it or not, so he went to the kitchen to make breakfast.  
A nice smell woke Lovino up, slowly he began to get off bed and walked towards the small kitchen, there was Antonio cooking and singing a song that of course Lovino didn't know. Without knowing what to do he just stood there, staring at him. Antonio felt the gaze and turned around  
-Hi! Buenos días! Did you sleep well?

Lovino opened his mouth but closed it immediately without making any noise just looking down at the floor, so Antonio continued- I'm making omelets for breakfast is that alright?  
-Y-yes- was everything Lovino managed to say  
Without losing his smile Antonio set the table and he and Lovino sat down for breakfast, none of them said a word, Lovino because he was terrified that Antonio would kick him out of his apartment and Antonio because even when he was curious he didn't dare to ask any questions, mostly because he wasn't sure of wanting to know the answer that will explain this strange situation... What was he thinking? He quickly shove these thoughts off his mind, he was going way too far, surely it was something simple, daddy's little boy ran away from home and now he wanted to worry his parents. Of course! That gotta be it! But he did find him past midnight running away from some criminals... No! Surely this too had a simple explanation like.. well maybe.. alright nothing came to mind but that didn't mean it didn't exist. Right?  
They finished eating, Antonio cleaned the table and washed the dishes. Lovino didn't move an inch he was still there staring at the table.

When Antonio was finished cleaning the kitchen he finally asked,  
-Are you sure you don't want to use the phone?  
It was a simple question with no bad intentions but Lovino's eyes became filled with tears when he heard this and he started to cry again  
-No! No, por favor disculpeme, I'm so sorry... Do you want to take a shower?  
Lovino just nodded and started seeing his clothes, they were clothes for clubbing that means to look cool, not to be comfortable in and after running and sleeping in them well... they didn't smell that good and they were starting to get pretty uncomfortable  
Antonio noticed this put a thinking face and after that an even bigger smile  
-I think I've got something your size, well not your size, they were my pants but one day Gil tried to washed them.. and if I'd wear them they wouldn't leave anything to the imagination, anyway I think they'll fit you I'll also bring you some towels

Antonio wasn't fat, all the contrary he had a six pack and toned muscles. Lovino on the other hand was very thin without anything that could be confused with toned muscles which make him look even more fragile. 

Lovino nodded and walk towards his... well to the room that Antonio gave him, at least he had his own bathroom, soon Antonio came with towels, shampoo and soap and Lovino finally got into the shower.

The warm water on his body felt really nice and he allowed himself to relax a little, but soon he remembered his current situation. What was he going to do? Well, it wasn't like he still have any dignity left to lose, surely he could get an agreement with Antonio, if he learnt something from his time with Sadiq was that sex was all abut power and after the way he treated Antonio, Lovino was pretty sure that the other will be more than happy to get revenge and Lovino would have a roof over his head while he decided what to do.

He went out of the shower and found on his bed the pants that Antonio had mentioned plus a T-shirt a sweatshirt and a pair of sneakers, he put on the clothes sure that in fact the could get to an agreement.

He left his room and found Antonio sitting in the living room, it was the right moment to talk to him, Lovino slowly got closer to him and he also sit but before he could said anything Antonio started talking.

-I was thinking about having a movie marathon. What do you think? Care to join me? Or do you want to do something else?  
-N-no that's fine- Lovino answered with a mute voice. Antonio didn't understand but he kept his no asking questions policy  
Antonio stood to reach the phone -Awesome! I'll order some pizzas  
-But we just ate- Lovino answered without thinking and immediately regret it, whenever he had the nerve to question or contradict Sadiq the best that could happen was a slap the worst... well let's just say that the sex was even rougher.

But Antonio just laughed and continued  
-That's true! But it's a marathon which means we're gonna be here for a while and we're gonna get hungry is better to get them now!  
Seriously how can someone with that kind of appetite could have that body? Lovino just nodded, Antonio took the phone and called the pizza place but he immediately hung up like he had forgotten something really important

-What kind of pizzas do you want?  
-Whatever you want is fine  
-What? Come on tell me! you're the expert  
-Me?  
-Of course you're from Italy right? Pizza's birthplace. Please tell me what kind do you want?  
-P-pepperoni?  
-Pepperoni it is then, and of course I'm expecting your comments on the pizza I think it's really good but I'm not from Italy  
Antonio ordered the pizzas and went back to the sofa ready to watch his movie marathon on Netflix, he did this every single one of his free days to forget about... about certain person he couldn't forget right know  
-What kind of movies do you like?  
-What kind? I don't know... What kind do you like?  
-Horror movies. Is that alright?  
-Yes, it's fine

They started to watch REC but soon Antonio noticed that Lovino had his eyes shut and was hugging a cushion so he paused it and said  
-You don't like horror movies do you? What kind of movies do you like?  
-What? No, these ones are fine  
Antonio just smiled asking himself what could have provoked that someone with such a mouth and such an attitude suddenly acted so docile  
-What about a comedy? Or a romantic comedy? I know! What about Freaky Friday followed by mean girls and Legally blond 1,2 and 3?  
Lovino nodded without dropping the cushion he was hugging when someone rang the doorbell.  
-Pizzas are here! Antonio yelled while getting up to open the door.


	3. Are you gonna kick me out?

Arthur was walking down the street, it was his free day, the free day of all of them actually, Alfred had a business meeting so he couldn't be with him. No that this mattered!!! Of course not!!! It was a relief not having to babysit him for once. He liked being alone, without having to deal with idiot Gilbert, pervert Francis or dumb Antonio... Antonio, he really didn't know how he managed to withstand such abuse, Arthur had have his share of bullies before, and that was this Lovino Vargas person was, a bully, whose favorite victim was Antonio, but even with all the things Arthur had to endure none of his bullies had even came close to the nasty Italian, neither did him have to dealt with them for so long, he only could withstand the worst of them for one month before begging his parents to transfer him to another school, which they fortunately did, but Antonio had withstand his for more than a year now... he must really love his job... Not that Arthur care!! He hated the guy!!! But he was angry that there was people like Lovino Vargas in this world.

Mmmmm... Antonio mentioned something about a Bartender course and even with the daily abuse his face lit up with joy, maybe he should buy tickets for both of them. Not because Antonio wanted to go!!! No!!!!! Because of him, he was a professional after all, and needed to be on top of the news on his line of work. What if a client ordered a new hip drink that he knew nothing about? He'd die!! He had to take this course!! For himself!! But these courses are full with dumb pathetic people who bother him with the same old questions,  
What's your name?  
Where do you work?  
I love your accent! Are you British?

Ughhhhh! simply awful, of course Antonio was also a fool but at least he was his coworker and Arthur knew how to shut him up if he needed to, it wasn't like he wanted to go with him, but he was the lesser of two evils and he will do the sacrifice... for his career of course.

Arthur bought the tickets and began to think about when he should give Antonio his, the logic thing to do was to wait until tomorrow at work but at what time could he give it to him? When they were leaving? Absolutely no way! He wouldn't tolerate for one single moment that Gilbert and Francis thought he was a nice guy or worst that he actually liked Antonio!! When they got to the club was an option, but he wanted to go see Alfred and ask him how his business meeting went... Not that he cared!!! He just wanted to make sure he still have a job.. so when? When that insufferable client was there? The best thing to do was going to Antonio's house give him his bloody ticket and be done with it, this way he would tell him that he better not even dream about telling Francis or Gilbert. 

Arthur knew Antonio's house well, Alfred had dragged him to one of his pathetic horror movie marathons, and that night Alfred couldn't sleep and kept calling Arthur on his mobile!! Thanks a lot Antonio! Idiot.  
Soon enough he got to Antonio's apartment and rang the doorbell he was planning on telling something like, 'Hey I'm gonna let you come to the bartender's course with me but if you dare telling something to Gilbert and Francis I'm gonna knocked your teeth off!' Yeah that should work...

Arthur heard Antonio's voice. Did he had visitors? Well it didn't matter as long as they weren't the horrible duo. Antonio opened the door with his ever present smile  
-Arthur? What are you doing here?  
Arthur just pushed him aside and walked inside the apartment – Is that how you greet your guests? The least you could d... - he stood still as soon as he saw Lovino sitting in the living room, he turned to Antonio furious -What the hell Antonio?!!!! Are you a masochist?!!!! What is he doing here??!!!!

Lovino stood up scared and with no idea of what to do, Antonio wasn't much better, what could he possibly tell Arthur if he himself didn't know what was happening?  
-Know what? I'm gonna do what I should have done from the beginning!!! – Arthur finished leaving the apartment and slamming the door.

Antonio and Lovino didn't move a muscle till someone rang the doorbell once again. They rang a second time but Antonio didn't dare to answer the door till he heard – Pizza! - He breathed in relief and he finally opened the door to get the pizzas.  
-Alright where were we?- Antonio went back to his place in the couch putting the pizzas in the table in front of him.  
Quickly Lovino got between Antonio's legs and started zipping down his pants and getting out his dick.  
Antonio screamed and quickly covered himself  
-What the hell are you doing?!!!  
Lovino answered with a smile- You can eat if you want to I don't mind, Sadiq used to love a blow when he was eating  
-Qué?!!!!- Antonio got up and zipped up his pants 

Lovino didn't get up he was still on all fours, looking at Antonio, till he finally continued  
-It's not... it's not like you wouldn't get something in return of letting me stay here. I'll do whatever you want!! really! You can use anything you want to, toys, clamps... hit me if you want! It's fine!! Just, just let me stay here...  
-Uh... sure- Antonio answered with a quivering voice, trying hard to understand what just happened -Why don't we go back to watching the movie? OK?- he pulled Lovino up and gave him a slice of pizza  
-OK- Lovino answered, he didn't imagine it like this, he thought that the other would say and do so many things... but never mind that because... he got his agreement?

When they finished watching Legally blond 2 they were tired and the pizzas were gone.  
-Señor Vargas  
-Yes?  
-Do you want to see the other one or do we call it a night?  
Lovino laughed loudly and replied- I was begging you to giving you a blow job and you still call me sir???  
Antonio smiled but without any happiness actually he was mortified. Why did he had to remind him that when he just managed to get it out of his head?  
-Alright... este...  
-Lovino  
-Right! Right! Lovi, I knew that believe me but... That doesn't matter let's go to sleep!

Antonio accompanied Lovino to his room and then he walked to his own, he was shivering, he had slept with both men and women but none of them just threw themselves at him!! What the hell was happening??  
8:30 the hour in which Antonio usually got up, he was already awake but just kept looking at his alarm clock he didn't know what to do about Lovino and Arthur left his apartment pretty mad... but anyway he will talk to him tonight and looking at the bright side since Lovino was at his apartment there were not much chance of him going to the club! So this was going to be a great night after all.

He took a shower and then he started cooking breakfast, just like the day before Lovino arrived soon after, but this time he sat at the table  
-Lovi! Buenos días! Today I'm cooking tortilla de huevo Is that alright?  
-Y-yeah... it's fine  
-Great  
Antonio kept looking at him, he was wearing the same clothes as yesterday and it was obvious that he slept with them  
-Please forgive Lovi  
Lovino was shocked at that, Was Antonio apologizing to HIM?  
-W-why?  
-I didn't give you any sleepwear  
-T-that's alright, this clothes are quite comfortable  
-Even so, I can give you some sleepwear it doesn't matter if it's a little big for you but you're gonna need more clothes... I know! We'll go after breakfast!

Lovino almost ask where he meant but he decided against it if it was anything like with Sadiq it was better not to know.

They went out after breakfast and got on their way, soon they got to a huge building with a lot of stuff on it 'Good will'... Good will??? Why the hell did he take him here?

As if he'd guessed Lovino's thoughts Antonio said- I'm really sorry Lovi, but I don't have enough money to buy you new clothes, a lot of times you find real treasures here and look! Seems like we're in luck! It seems they just got a huge donation!!- he said pointing at a truck and a lot of men unloading it- Come on! Let's get inside!! 

He took Lovino by the hand and guide him inside. Antonio walked towards where the men were putting all the big boxes, he was dying of curiosity and wanted to see what this clearly generous benefactor had donated.

Lovino was following him, but he also was curious about the boxes so he opened one  
-This can't be happening  
-Is something wrong Lovi?  
-These are my things- he answered with a mute voice holding a coat that looked extremely expensive- Look- he showed him the coat, below the designer label there were embroidered letters that read 'Lovino Vargas'- My room now must be Romeo's and he got rid of all my stuff- Lovino finished with tears.

Romeo? Who's Romeo? And why is he donating to Good Will all of Lovino's stuff? Anyway it was better to stick with his no questions policy if Lovino wanted him to know about something he will tell him sooner or later, Antonio kneel down to check the rest of the box's content while Lovino was lost inside his own thoughts.  
Antonio took the box-Well, we know they're your size and that they look very good on you. Get your coat on the box Lovi!  
Lovino did as he was told and continued following Antonio to the checkout.

Back home, Antonio who carried the box all the way there walk to Lovino's room to drop it there.  
He dumped it's content over the bed- Uff!! I'll bring you some hangers and sleepwear. I'll be right back  
-Y-yes  
Antonio came back with lots of hangers and some sleepwear and he began hanging the clothes, soon he felt Lovino's gaze  
-Oh! I'm sorry Lovi I didn't ask if it was OK for me to do this  
-What? No! It's nothing like that it's just that...  
-OK then. Why don't you change?- Antonio answered finishing his task- I'll wait for you outside

Antonio was sitting in the living room when he heard Lovino's door open. There he was with a blue silk shirt, black pants, and Italian shoes of course.  
Antonio smiled at him- You look quite good Lovi, as you always do  
-Thanks- Lovino answered looking at the floor y pretending to buttoning the already buttoned shirt cuffs.

Suddenly a strong knock at the door surprised them both.  
-Antonio!!!!!- Gilbert immediately opened the door using his own key, well at least he knocked before entering, beside him were Francis, Arthur and Alfred. All four of them looked pretty mad but what could Antonio have done to deserve this?  
Gilbert looked at Lovino who was in front Antonio  
-This can't be true Antonio when Arthur told us that this mother fucker was here I didn't want to believe him!! I told him that no one was stupid enough to let into his house the son of a bitch who's been torturing him for over a year!!!!!  
Antonio put himself in front of Lovino and pushed him against the wall, Gilbert, no, everyone look infuriated and he didn't know what could happen  
-I'm furious with you Antonio!!!! -Alfred yelled at him  
-What? But wh...  
-I had to find out about this from Arthur!!! You should have told me what was going on since the first day this idiot started messing with you!! I'd have dealt with Adnan's little sex toy!!!  
-What?  
-You don't know it? This guy is only Adnan's little sex toy, I know him well he's a fucking pervert and he likes them... like this. But you're already last year's model aren't you kid?  
-That's enough Alfred!  
-Oh my god Antonio!!! What's fucking wrong with you???!!!

Antonio grabbed Lovino, got him into his room and closed the door, Lovino locked it from the inside but stayed next to it to keep listening  
-Guys- Antonio was interrupted by Gilbert who grabbed him by his collar and pushed him against the door  
-It's over Antonio consider this an intervention. You're hurting yourself!!  
-He's right mon ami- Francis finally spoke- you're too nice for your own good and this whole business is... sick. What's that guy doing here?  
-We'll talk about that later, first we gotta get that fucking sex toy out of here- Alfred said firmly looking at Antonio, Gilbert let him go and Alfred continued speaking- you heard Gilbert Antonio, this is an intervention and as every intervention it comes with an ultimatum we are all your friends and we love you, but we WON'T help you destroy your life, it's your choice is either him or us, with ALL that comes with that decision- he paused, Antonio was staring at the floor without saying anything- Move! we'll get him out for you

Lovino who was listening everything began to panic till he heard Antonio's voice again  
-No- He answered calmly but firmly  
-What??!!!!- all his friends yelled  
-No- Antonio repeated  
-But... Do you understand what this means?!!! Do you understand everything that you're giving up?!!!  
Antonio didn't talk just nodded  
-Fine then!!! - Alfred left the apartment furious followed by Francis. Gilbert threw his key at Antonio and catch up to them, the last one leaving was Arthur  
-Call us when you recover your senses- said before leaving closing the door behind him.

Lovino waited for a few minutes before going out of the room and found Antonio in the middle of the living room contemplating Gilbert's key. He got next to him and ask him crying

-Are you gonna kick me out?  
-What? No! Lovi of course not- without thinking about it Lovino hugged him  
-Why not?  
-Lovi- Antonio replied while caressing Lovino's hair- I know we just met but believe me I would never, ever do such a thing  
-What are you talking about? We've known each other for almost two years now  
-Yes... well I'm not counting the time when...  
-I made your life miserable?- asked Lovino breaking the hug in order to look Antonio in the eyes, the other just smiled and said  
-Well since I've got nothing to do. What do you think about another all night pizza and movie marathon?!  
-What do you mean you've got nothing to do? What about... What about your job?  
-About that... Alfred's the club's owner and I don't think I've got the job anymore....  
Lovino kept his gaze fixed on Antonio and it seemed like he was going to start crying again so Antonio hurried and added  
-But don't worry Lovi! Starting early tomorrow I'll go out and search for another job I'm sure I'll find something!!  
-Yes- Lovino answered- B-but if you're gonna get up early... Wouldn't it be better if we don't stay up all night?  
Antonio laughed, one of his few true laughs in a while- You're absolutely right Lovi, but we've got time for 2 or 3 movies Right?

After a couple of chick flicks they both went to their respective rooms Antonio was sitting on his bed ready to go to sleep when he realized Lovino was standing at the door holding his pillow

-Hola Lovi Is something wrong?  
-I... Would you mind terribly if I sleep in here?  
-No Lovi Of course not! Come on in... but don't try any weird stuff OK?  
Lovino lied down on the bed and replied – Look even if you don't find me attractive that doesn't have anything to do with...  
-What? No!! You've got the face of an angel... A dormir! Buenas noches!  
-Good Night... A-antonio Aren't you afraid?  
-Of what?  
-What if your... friends come back they've got keys Right?  
-Only Gilbert had one, I told you we used to be roommates Didn't I? But don't worry he returned it before he left  
-Oh... alright then...  
Antonio got up and continued - But if it makes you feel better I'll put the chain lock  
-Yes!!! o-only as a precaution  
They finally went to sleep but after a little while Lovino turned around  
-A-Antonio, Antonio? He moved a little to see the other in the face and saw that Antonio was already sleeping peacefully – Wow he barely puts his head on the pillow and he falls sleep... I envy him so much... for so many reasons.  
Lovino tried to sleep too and in what felt like nothing the alarm clock went on. 7:30 one hour before Antonio usually got up, he quickly turn the alarm clock off trying not to wake Lovino up and went to the bathroom to take a shower.

When he came back to the room he saw Lovino sitting in the bed.  
-Buenos días Lovi! I'm so sorry I woke you up but it's too early Go back to sleep! I'll leave you your breakfast on the table- Antonio said while dressing.  
-I-I was thinking I should get a job too  
-Really?  
-Yes. Know what? Your friend is absolutely right I'm just Sadiq's former sex toy but... but that time with him taught me some very desirable skills... I'm sure I'll find something  
Antonio grabbed him by the shoulders and look him straight in the eyes, he had a serious face that Lovino had never seen on him before  
-For the love of god Lovi, please don't say things like that  
Lovino started crying again -But...  
-But what? -Antonio asked while wiping Lovino's tears  
-I want to go back home, and in order to save the last shred of dignity I've got left I need to get there on my own without asking nonno to come for me!  
Antonio smiled again – I understand that Lovi but that's no reason to say let alone do things like that. By the way... Where's your home?  
-In Rome  
-Oh! I see, that's a long trip  
-Yeah  
-Don't worry Lovi we'll figure this out- Antonio finished dressing- Anyway I'll cook you breakfast and then I'm off  
-Don't worry about that I'll cook it myself, you can go already  
Antonio's smile got bigger and while holding his head he said- But I wanna eat breakfast too Lovi, I'll cook something quick. How about fried eggs?

Antonio cooked breakfast for both of them, devoured his and he was off in one second. Lovino finished his breakfast alone, washed the dishes and came back to the room to make the bed, thinking about the fact that since he left his family for Sadiq he hadn't done any of those things... that son of a bitch Sadiq... Anyway that didn't matter anymore he was with Antonio now, but Why the hell Antonio didn't want to have sex with him? Even if he hated Lovino's guts that wasn't a reason, all the contrary, he told Antonio that he could hit him and use toys if he wanted to, maybe... maybe Antonio had never been with a man before and that's why he got so nervous. That would explain a lot, the time Lovino wanted to give him a blow job Antonio literately jumped. Surely in Antonio's room there will be something that explain why he didn't wanna have sex with him.

He checked a couple of drawers and soon he saw Antonio's Laptop on a little desk beside the bed. How did he not see it before? He sat down and turned it on, if he knew Antonio at all surely it didn't even need a password and... Great! Just as he thought no password required.  
-Let's see... Photos. Here is it!  
He started browsing Antonio's photos. There were hundreds! The first ones were photos of him and his friends, at the statue of liberty, the Grand canyon... He has been to every landmark!! Finally Lovino got to some photos of Antonio with a girl, she was very pretty, long brown hair and green eyes there were tons of her with Antonio, hiking, rafting... kissing? Not only that the girl had a ring on her left hand!! Antonio had been engaged???!!!

-Hola Lovi!!  
Lovino almost jumped when he heard Antonio's voice. He turned back and there he was -I-I...  
Antonio saw how nervous Lovino had gotten so he added quickly- Don't worry Lovi I forgot to tell you about that laptop, you can use it whenever you want  
-T-thanks... I was watching the pictures of you and your girlfriend- Antonio turned to looked at the computer and without losing his smile he answered- Oh yeah!! Lizz and I used to date as a matter a fact we were engaged  
-And what happened?  
-This happened- Antonio showed him a photo of him, his girlfriend and a man with glasses, he was handsome no doubt about it, but he looked so serious he definitely was nothing like Antonio  
-What? She left you for him?  
-That's right, one night Lizz and I went to see him play the piano and Elizabetha fell hard for him. They're married, I believe they live in Vienna. Truth be told I was heartbroken, that's why I left Europe and came here...  
-I knew it!!!!! I knew it!!! I knew it!!!!  
-Knew what?  
-That's why you don't wanna have sex with me!! You've never been with a man before!! But that doesn't matter that's why I wanted to start with oral sex close your eyes and imagine I'm a girl, if you want we can do it now...  
Antonio stepped back and answer-- N-no Lovi gracias and I have been with men well with a man  
-Really?  
-Yep, with Francis- He looked for a picture of the two of them and showed it to Lovino  
-Oh, him... Did you two date or something?  
-No it was a one time thing we drank too much one thing led to another...  
-You mean that he got you drunk and then had his way with you  
Antonio laughed and answered -What? Of course not! We were pretty drunk that's true, but it was with mutual consent believe me  
-Then why won't you have sex with me?!! Even if you hate me that's no reason for not doing it!!!  
-Well Lovi why don't you tell why you wanna have sex with me?  
-W-well you're far from ugly and you've been really nice with me even with all the things I...  
Antonio interrupted him feeling where the conversation was going- Gracias Lovi but those aren't reasons and you don't have to do anything, ANYTHING to stay here Got it?- he finished touching Lovino's cheek, he didn't replied and just kept looking at the floor it was true he wanted to... well he wanted to thank Antonio in some way for everything he had done for him but that wasn't the only reason why he wanted to have sex with him... Finally Lovino asked  
-And how did it go?  
-Amazing Lovi I've got a job. I start tomorrow  
-That's great Antonio!  
-Do you know what that means?- Antonio asked getting too closed to him, Lovino felt his hearth rate racing, surely he had blushed. Is he gonna kiss me? Lovino was ready and waiting when Antonio just grabbed him by the arm to the living room- We can have anther movie marathon!!!

-Another one?? - Lovino replied really angry because of the disappointment  
-Awww Come on Lovi!!! It will be last one in who knows how long!!  
-Well I guess we could...  
Great Lovi!- Antonio interrupted and again grabbed him by the arm to the living room's couch


	4. Strange siblings!

Antonio was walking down the street searching for 'Help wanted' sings if that didn't work he would come back home and search for jobs on the Internet, but he preferred to start this way, He'd love a job close to home.

He hadn't been walking for long when he found a 'Experienced Waiter wanted' sign on a coffee house he'd never seen before, surely it was a new one, anyway... Let's try!

He entered the coffee house and intermediately a tall, blond and quite frankly a little frightening man talked to him with a strong accent from the... Netherlands?

-Do you need something? We aren't open yet  
-Good morning! I'm here for the job  
-I see. Do you have any experience as a waiter?  
-Lots, mostly in Barcelona  
-What was your last job?  
-I worked as a bartender at Zombieland  
-The club?  
-That's right  
-That place is quite trendy and expensive. Why did you leave that job?  
-Well... I had a little problem with my coworkers  
-Alright, well now...  
-Leave him alone Lans! You're hired!- said a blond girl with blue eyes and short hair, she had the same accent as the man and looked quite a lot like him, surely they were relatives  
-What? Bel at least let me finish the interview!  
-What else do you need to know Lans? Plus remember we open tomorrow  
-Very well, you're hired...  
-Antonio, Antonio Fernández Carriedo- Antonio answered with a smile thinking about how they hired him without even knowing his name  
-So get here tomorrow at 8:00am o'clock. Got it?  
-Got it sir! You won't regret this you've got my word! And Thank you very much! -He said smiling at Bel  
-You're welcome See you tomorrow Antonio!

Antonio left and Lans kept staring at his sister  
-What? She finally asked with a mischievous smile  
-Don't ask me that. You like him don't you?  
-Maybe... she answered turning around and dancing her way to the kitchen

Antonio was happy. He wasn't going to earn as much as he did at the club but at least he had a job and it weren't even 10 am! He soon got back home  
-Lovi?  
He got into his room and saw Lovino on his computer  
-Hola Lovi!


	5. First day at work

7:00 am it had been a long time since Antonio used to wake up at this hour, anyway... he had to be on time for his first day at work  
-Good morning- greeted Lovino who once again insisted on sleeping in Antonio's bed. Really what was wrong with the other bed that no one wanted to sleep on it?  
-Buenos días Lovi, go back to...  
-I'm not going back to sleep I'm not tired  
Antonio laughed at Lovino's yawns- Are you sure about that?... Anyway I've gotta take a shower  
-I'm gonna go make breakfast  
Antonio looked at him and asked without thinking- Do you know how to do it?  
Lovino got angry when he heard this so Antonio immediately regretted what he'd said  
-No, no... I was just saying that...  
-Of course I know how to cook- Lovino interrupted- the time I was with Sadiq I didn't do anything of the sort but I learned living in Italy and even though I'm not as good as my brother I think I'm a pretty good cook  
-Of course you are. I'm so sorry I said that  
-You remind me of him  
-Mmmmm?  
-My brother. That's why I hated you... You're both like that always happy, always smiling, surrounded by friends and everything just falls on your laps... anyway I'm going to cook us breakfast

Antonio got to his new job 5 minutes before 8:00 am it was important to be on time. Today! He wasn't Arthur, and he frequently encountered things that make him got late to work  
-Good morning!  
-Ah! Antonio Good morning You're right on time- Bel greeted him  
Lans threw some clothes at him -Take this! It's your uniform, I think it's about your size you can get change in the staff's bathroom  
-Sure thing sir! Right away!  
Soon enough Antonio got out of the bathroom wearing his new uniform  
-You look so handsome!!!- Bel almost yelled without even thinking. When she felt her brother gaze she blushed completely and started to babble – Well like... like all of us, we all look quite nice today....  
Antonio just laughed and began to set the tables for the clients, not even five minutes had passed when a girl got inside  
-Good morning. Do you have change for...?- She shut up when she saw Antonio and began cursing her damn luck for wearing jeans and a tshirt. Why? Why did she had to dressed like this today??!!!  
-Good morning. What can I do for you?  
-I was... asking... Could you bring me a cup of coffee?  
-Of course, come on in  
Antonio served her the coffee and the girl continued to stare at him  
-Is something wrong?  
-N-no-no! Nothing's wrong! It's just that... you're not wearing a name tag...  
-Antonio- he answered using his best flirting smile  
-Such a pretty name! Mine is... -the girl was interrupted by the door chime that announced another customer, this time it was a chubby middle aged woman with yoga pants that were way to tight for her.  
-I'm sorry but could I use your- Antonio turned around and smiled at her  
-Yes?  
-Use your... But of course I can use your bathroom I'm gonna have breakfast here! But I think I'm gonna order first What do you recommend sweetie?  
-Well I love chocolate  
-Then bring me one darling and one... not two muffins I've already earned them!!!- Answer the woman who clearly haven't even begun to exercise  
-Right away

Bel elbowed his brother pointing at Antonio and the female customers  
-You see? I told you it was a good idea to hire him. When are you gonna learn to trust me?  
-Lans just grumped in acceptance and went back to his tasks, soon the place was full with customers and Antonio barely managed to wait all the tables

-Wow! I knew we were gonna have to hire another waiter but I didn't think we would need him so soon  
-I did- answered Bel proudly  
When everything calmed down Lans called Antonio  
-Antonio come here! I want to have a word with you!  
-Coming! -Great his first day and he was already in trouble. What did he do wrong? Antonio went to see Lans and Bel waiting for his, for once, undeserved scolding  
-Antonio I'm thinking about hiring another waiter so he can help you Do you know someone who might be int...?  
-Yes!!!!- Antonio cut him off full with joy- of course I know someone, he doesn't have any experience... but I'll train him I swear! And I'll pay for everything he breaks, I'll be totally accountable for him! Please...- Antonio looked at Lans with his puppy eyes so he just sigh and asked  
-And when can he start?  
-Immediately! Do you want me to go get him?  
-If he can start today, of course  
-Great! I'll be back in a second!- Antonio answered while getting off to get Lovino


	6. A second first day at work

After Antonio left Lovino stayed sitting at the table. He was angry because the idiot didn't even tell him one single nice thing about the breakfast he cooked. Granted, it was a simple dish but... What else could he cook with the ingredients Antonio had? They needed to buy more stuff, a lot more, besides he was sick of tomato juice he wanted wine... If he could buy all the ingredients he wanted to, he'll cook Antonio a feast worthy of the gods but anyway... they'll talk about that when the idiot came home from work.

Lovino washed the dishes, made the bed and took a shower. After getting dressed he stood under the room's door. The house felt pretty empty without Antonio he shook his head trying to get rid of those thoughts he didn't know what was happening he used to love when Sadiq took trips without tagging him along, of course Antonio was nothing like Sadiq; first of all he was Lovino's age well... maybe a couple of years older, he was quite handsome and he was no pervert. He didn't even want to have sex with him!!!  
What to do? Watch TV get on line and Google a thousand cat pictures?? He hated to feel useless, he was lost inside his own thoughts when the sound of the opening door woke him up and he saw Antonio trying to catch his breath

-Antonio? What are you doing here? Please don't tell me you got fired!!  
-What? Of course not! All the contrary, well not all the contrary actually...  
-Antonio!- Yelled Lovino in order to avoid one of the other's frequent digressions  
-Come with me Lovi!- Antonio grabbed him by the wrist- I've got you a job  
-What? Where?  
-In the same place where I work of course, as a waiter

Lovino followed him and soon they were on their way  
-B-but I don't have any experience  
-Don't worry about that Lovi I'll help you with everything

They arrived quickly at the café and saw Bel waitering for the customers  
-Antonio! Wow! it didn't take you long!- The three of them went to see Lans, Lans just took a look at Lovino and without saying a word threw his uniform at him  
-Get change I hope it fits  
-Y-yes- Lovino answered shyly. My god what a terrifying guy!  
Lovino quickly got changed and get out of the staff bathroom  
-You look so good Lovi!- Antonio immediately said  
-You sure do!- Bel added- And he's your friend, boyfriend...?- she asked Antonio  
-What??!!!! No, nothing like that, we're just roommates

Lovino stood there completely frozen. Just roommates? Well alright he wasn't his boyfriend but... his friend? Granted, he had made Antonio's life miserable for over a year but... What about his other friends? One hit him, another one fired him, and another one got him drunk so he can got his wicked way with him! (Lovino kept insisting that's what happen after all Antonio would never sleep with some like that Francis fellow unless he were completely intoxicated) So even considering all the things that had happened between the two of them surely Lovino was at least as bad as a friend as those three Wasn't he?

-Alright Lovi come on let's begin this will be your section, always write down the orders and the number of the table DON'T try to remember it and... is something wrong?- he asked feeling Lovino's intense gaze. Lovino thought about bringing up that we're just roommates comment but decided against it  
-No, it's nothing... go on.  
-OK, if you've got any question or problem call me and... Oh! If some nasty customer comes by...- Antonio stopped remembering that he was talking with his own nasty customer My god he should had use another word to describe them like... demanding? He turned to see Lovino waiting for his reaction but the other just gestured him to go on- Oh! Well if you encounter any of them let me know and I'll deal with them Alright? Good luck Lovi!- Antonio finished when he heard the door chime.

Lovino's first day as a waiter passed by fairly quickly, it wasn't the best job in the world but at least he was with Antonio... That's to say at least he was doing something!!! he hated staying at home with nothing to do, that didn't have anything to do with Antonio!!! They both pick up their tips and Lovino noticed that Antonio besides money had little pink papers, phone numbers no doubt 

-So?- Lovino asked waking Antonio up who was engulfed in the reading of one of these pink papers  
-Oh Lovi Sorry! What were you saying?  
Lovino sighed and continued Can we go home now?  
-Not yet Lovi, first we need to clean  
Antonio told him that he was going to clean both sections insisting that at least for today Lovino should just watch, God!! Antonio really must think Lovino was useless!

-I'm not as useless as you think- He said getting closer to Antonio  
-What? No, it's nothing like that Lovi! If you want to you can clean the tables while I sweep Is that alright?  
Lovino just nodded and after a few minutes he continued talking  
-You should call her  
-Mmmmm? Who's her?  
-The girl that left you her phone number, I don't care if you take her to our place after all we're only roommates right?  
-Lovi... Are you jealous?- Antonio asked with a smile so wide it barely fitted on his face  
-What???!!!!!!! Of course I'm not you fucking moron!!!- Lovino immediately shut up this was the first time he talked like that to Antonio since he started living at his house... surely he was gonna get mad at him, Lovino looked up to see him in the eyes expecting the worst but Antonio's smile hadn't diminished, not even a little.  
-Welcome back Lovi!!! I was starting to wonder where all that fire had gone!!  
-It's just that... it's just that how could you say something like that??!!!!! Specially when you just said we're just roommates, you even laughed when Bel asked you if...  
-Lovi- Antonio interrupted him with a face full of surprise- Did you want to me to tell her we were boyfriends?- He finished recovering his smile  
-No, you idiot!!! Not boyfriends! But... I know we had... bad times before, but it's not like I got you drunk to take advantage of you or hit you or fired you...  
-Lovi I already told you it was nothing like that- Antonio answered laughing which made Lovino's blood boil- But you are right, I shouldn't have answered that, you are my friend Lovi- he said putting his hand on Lovino's shoulder- And I am very grateful for that  
-As you should be- Lovino answered looking down, he was sure he blushed- So... are you gonna call her?  
-Of course not Lovi! It's not even a phone number! Take a look!  
Lovino opened the pink paper  
-A poem? My god!  
-That's why I was so engulfed reading it. It's quite good Don't you think?  
-Well...yes. But surely she copied it from someone- Lovino answered throwing the paper at the trash bin, which for some reason Antonio found adorable  
-Everything done?- asked Lans  
-Yes sir! -Antonio answered  
-Alright then, see you tomorrow  
-See you tomorrow Antonio! See you tomorrow Lovi! Bel screamed from the kitchen Antonio Yelled a  
-See you tomorrow Bel! - but Lovino simply waved to say good bye

They walked home and when they got to their apartment building Antonio took out Gilbert's key and gave to Lovino  
-I forgot I have to buy something! Be right back!  
-What???!!! No! Wait!! I'll go with you!! Lovino yelled. Too late because Antonio was already too far to hear him  
-Idiot leaving me all by myself, well at least I've got a key- Lovino thought

Of course it wasn't that big of a deal it was obvious that Antonio gave keys to his apartment left and right it was a miracle that they haven't been robbed yet. Anyway it was nice gesture...  
But what was he thinking? No! Lovino decided to cook dinner and wait for Antonio to come home. They had the ingredients needed to cook spaghetti... well with a few substitutions that enraged Lovino and Antonio just went shopping WITHOUT HIM and didn't even had the common decency to ask what they needed!! Idiot!!  
He cooked dinner and after setting the table Antonio hadn't come home yet, after what seemed like hours he finally got home  
-Hola Lovi!  
Lovino turned around to see him and said angrily- Where the hell have you been? You went out without telling me where you were going and dinner is already cold and... -Lovino stopped realizing that he sounded like an annoyed wife, surely Antonio noticed it too because he had that stupid grin on his face  
-I'm so sorry Lovi but I did tell you that I needed to buy something Didn't I?  
-And what did you buy? Lovino asked standing in front of him  
-This!!- Antonio got a piggy bank out of a bag- It's for you!!  
-What? For me? Lovino asked grabbing the piggy bank  
-That's right so you can save to go back home Look! - he pulled a 20 out of his wallet and got it inside the piggy bank- For good luck!- he finished with a wink  
Lovino stood there he didn't know what to say or do he could feel his eyes getting filled with tears and he was sure he had blushed again, luckily Antonio ruined the moment by screaming  
-What's for dinner Lovi??!! Oh! It looks delicious- he said while sitting on the table  
-Yes well if you had arrived earlier or at the very least told me you were gonna be late it would be hot now is cold!!!  
-That doesn't matter Lovi I bet it still taste amazing Thanks!  
-T-That's nothing, anyway... why don't we put it right here- he said putting the piggy bank on a small table that were between both rooms.  
-I think that place is great that way we'll see it when we come home  
-Yes... Shut up already and eat before your dinner gets even colder!!

That night Lovino didn't even ask if he could stay in Antonio's room he just got in and lied in the bed, even with all his grimaces Antonio thought he was the cutest thing he had ever seen  
In his first week as a waiter Lovino broke a few cups (and of course Antonio paid for them) made one or two messes (which of course Antonio cleaned up) and had to bite his tongue about a hundred times, first for the stupid clients that took years to order, then for the ones that insisted that he didn't get them the right order (which he obviously did) and lastly and the most irritating of the all because of Antonio's fans. He almost kicked out of the place a girl with a pony tail that had the nerve to complain that she didn't get the cute waiter. (Hey! He was cute as hell this girl should have been thanking her lucky star instead of complaining) and he noticed Antonio instead of getting angry with all the attention seemed to enjoy it!! One wink here one compliment there! Seriously! There are limits!

Antonio was picking his tips (all of them pretty good ones) when he got to a 20 with a post it that read 'For being so cute' Lovino took the note from him and said  
-For someone who is against any kind of prostitution you surely are willing to do a lot of things for money!! You know??  
-Really? Like what? - Antonio asked with a smile that right now Lovino found particularly annoying  
-Do you think I haven't seen you? Winking at all the clients, male or female For the love of god Antonio!  
Antonio laughed out loud and after wiping the tears of laughter he continued  
-Lovi if you keep saying this kinda stuff you are gonna convince me you are in fact jealous  
-I'm not jealous you damn bastard!!!! I just want you to be coherent!!!!  
-Hi- appeared Bel suddenly- What are you doing?  
-Nothing in particular Bel, just talking  
-Alright... the other time you mentioned that you like chocolate so I made these for you... for both of you!!- she quickly added looking at Lovino  
-Muchas gracias Bel!! I'd hug you if I didn't know your brother would kill me  
-You're right about that!- Lans yelled from the kitchen. How did he managed to hear that?  
-Don't listen to him he might look scary but he really is a big fluffy teddy bear- some grumps came from the kitchen so Bel decided to go check on her brother

Great! Don't tell me that Antonio's fans include Bel, Lovino thought, he didn't know why but every time it bother him more to see people hitting on Antonio  
Soon Lans call them both and gave them their checks  
-Your paychecks  
-¡muchas gracias! Antonio answered  
Lovino just kept looking at his check, finally money that was completely his no one gave it to him. Well... sure Antonio paid for everything he broke and sweet talked the clients that Lovino managed to pissed off (so much that they didn't complain and even left him a tip!) and let's not forget he was the one to got him the job and taught him how to do it... Fuck!

When they arrived to their apartment Antonio put some money into the piggy back  
-Are you that desperate to get rid of me? - Lovino asked while hanging his coat  
-Qué? Of course not Lovi!! I just wanna help, truth is I don't even wanna think about how lonely I'm gonna feel when you're gone

Lovino blushed again Why the hell Antonio kept saying things like that? The idiot!!  
-Here- Lovino said giving him his paycheck  
-What? Why?  
-It's yours. I know it's not enough to pay you back for the time I've been here, the food, the clothes, the cups I broke...  
Antonio hugged him- Lovi!!!!!  
Let go off me you idiot!- the other said defensively although the didn't try to break the hug  
-Lovi you truly are an angel – He said kissing the top of Lovino's head- but I already told you that you owe me nothing- he gave him back his paycheck and went to the kitchen- You've cooked dinner all these days it is alright with you if I cook it today?  
-Is the least you could do!!!- Lovino answered looking at him out of the corner of his eye- Since you don't wanna take my money tomorrow we will go shopping and I'll get the ingredients to cook you a proper dinner  
-Really Lovi?  
Antonio's face lit up so Lovino smile although he soon came back to his normal grumpy face and added  
-Yes I want you to eat a proper meal at least once in your damn life!  
-Gracias Lovi

The next day after work they went to the super market  
-Here- Lovino said handling Antonio the shopping basket- You're carrying it  
Antonio took it and start following Lovino while he picked the ingredients, he really seemed to know what he was doing- Let's see what's missing...? Of course! The wine!- He took a wine and look a it contemptuously – It's not the best thing in the world but I guess it's better than nothing- he said throwing it into the shopping basket and beginning to walk towards the cashier  
Antonio took out his wallet Lovino noticed this and yelled  
-What the hell you think you're doing??!!!  
-I was...  
\- I told you I'm paying so put that thing away!!!

The cashier couldn't help it and laughed loudly  
-I'm sorry... I'm really sorry!!- she said trying to recover her breath after laughing so much- But it's just that you make such a cute couple!!! Your boyfriend is only trying to cook you a special dinner darling You should let him!!- she said to Antonio, he just smiled and Lovino who was completely red just said  
-Could we just pay please?

On their way home Lovino broke the silence  
-You surprise me back there  
-Really? How?  
Well when the cashier said that I was your boyfriend I thought you were gonna say that we were only roommates... again  
-Aww Lovi. I already apologized for that!! Didn't I? I'm very happy of having you as a friend and it will never happen again  
-I hope so... What? -Lovino asked feeling Antonio's gaze  
-Nothing Lovi! I was just wondering what you were gonna cook for dinner  
-Ravioli. Have you try it before?  
-Truth be told, no. I'm ashamed to say that when Lizz and I went to to Italy we ate burgers  
-What??!!!! Antonio that's a felony!!! How could you do such a horrible thing??!!!  
-Well I don't speak Italian and fast food is so easy to get I'm sorry!!!- Antonio ran to open the door for Lovino, he didn't even noticed they were already home, of course who's not gonna lose track of time whit Antonio's endless blabbering

They got into their apartment, Antonio was watching a film while Lovino cooked, taking advantage of the situation he was watching el orfanato, he could never watch that with Lovino it was more than clear that he didn't like horror movies.  
-Dinner's ready bastard!  
-Lovi it looks delicious!!!  
-T-thanks but you don't even own proper wine glasses!!! so had to pour the wine in regular ones seriously Antonio what the hell???!!!!  
Antonio laughed and answered while devouring his dinner- I'm sorry Lovi I think I never needed them before  
-So... What do you think?  
-It's amazing Lovi! Muchas Gracias!!- he answered hugging him  
-Let go off me it's nothing really, in that you are definitely nothing like Feliciano he loves fine food, you wouldn't catch him eating burgers! He loves pasta  
-Feliciano? Oh you mean your brother!  
-That's right. You must be your family's favorite too right? Everyone loves people like you and Feli, always happy, always nice and good for everything nonno wouldn't stop talking about my brother he didn't even try to disguise his obvious favoritism. So...Are you gonna answer me?  
-Oh! Sorry I don't have any siblings Lovi, I do have lot's of cousins! All over the world specially in America so usually at least I've got a couch to sleep on but... I don't think that's true Lovi  
-What?  
-That your grandpa loves your brother more than he loves you, I'm sure it's just your imagination  
-Just my imagination? Right!! You wanna hear the worst part? We are twins!!!  
-Really???!!!!!!! That's so cute!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
-Before you start having any weird fantasies you bastard let me tell you we are not identical twins, we look alike of course, but it is quite possible to tell the difference physically... and talking about personality I already told you that he reminds me of you... a lot, so we are nothing alike... Did you finish?- Lovino asked looking at Antonio's empty place  
-Yes Lovi Muchas Gracias!!! You're such a great cook  
-I told you so you damn bastard  
-Allow me Lovi- Antonio said when he noticed Lovino was gonna clean up the table-since you cooked is only fair that I clean up, and tell me are you the older brother or the younger one?  
-Technically I'm the older one  
-Cute!!!!!!!!!!  
-I already told you that you better don't have any weird fantasies you bastard!!!!!  
-Of course not Lovi, but you're so cute, you've got the face of an angel if I see another one like you I think I would die of a cuteness OD!!!  
-Yeah right if you met Feliciano you will surely love him and you didn't even lay eyes on me, just like everyone else- Antonio left what he was doing in order to sit next to Lovino  
-Lovi of course not and I seriously doubt that happens at all because you are adorable, every part of you your gestures, your grimaces even your insults!!! It's impossible that someone better than you exists- Antonio touched his cheek and went back to the dishes  
Lovino didn't say anything he was shocked that Antonio would tell him such things and he was completely sure that he had blush again, but then he remembered something that make him quite angry so he yelled at Antonio  
-Says the guy who literally jumped out of his seat when I wanted to give him a blow job!!!!  
-Qué? You took me by surprise Lovi!! That doesn't mean you're not the cutest little thing I've seen in my entire life

Again? Oh my god he couldn't stop blushing when he was with Antonio he didn't know how the other could say such beautiful things about him and the worst part was that Lovino did believed him. He could feel his hearth rate racing so fast that he tough his heart was gonna get out of his chest.


	7. It's getting late

Weeks came and went but things were getting better because Lovino was finally getting used to his job. The only thing that bothered him was that Bel seemed to want to spend more and more time alone with Antonio, inviting him to dinner and parties. Although until now Antonio always managed to rejected her gently coming up with some kind of excuse. Lovino was afraid that he were gonna end up agreeing like he always did. Not that this mattered!! Not at all!! Antonio could do whatever he wanted to!! Lovino couldn't care less!!

-Here- Lans said giving them their paychecks before going home  
-Gracias!! See you tomorrow!!- Antonio practically yelled while Lovino just uttered a mute  
-See you

They got to their apartment and Lovino hadn't said anything  
-Is something wrong Lovi?  
-Mmmmm Why do you ask?  
-I don't know... you seem to be worried about something  
-I'm just thinking you idiot. You should try it at least once!

Antonio just laughed and asked  
-Really? About what?  
-Nothing in particular I'm gonna cook dinner

He got into the kitchen and saw how Antonio once more put money into the piggy bank. It was almost full, mostly thanks to Antonio and Lovino was starting to think that he already had enough money to go back to Rome, he imagined that once this happened he would be overcome with joy but...

-Dinner's ready bastard!  
-Gracias Lovi What is it?  
-Fetuccini

They went to bed as usual but Lovino couldn't sleep, when the alarm clock finally got on Antonio woke up and went to take a shower, Lovino remained sitting on the bed until he too got up  
-Fuck it! I'm gonna do it!!- he said while getting naked and walking towards the bathroom  
-L-Lovi What are you doing here?- Antonio asked astonished to have a naked Lovino next to him  
-It's getting late you idiot  
-Really? I would have sworn we still had time...anyway then I'll leave you the shower Lovi  
Without thinking about it Lovino started kissing him and put him against the wall  
-L-Lovi What are you doing? Haven't we talked about this already?  
-Don't be an idiot Antonio, it's nothing like that I've got my pay and some savings at the very least I could go to a motel  
-Then why?- Antonio was cut off by a kiss, and Lovino wouldn't stop kissing until Antonio kissed him back  
Lovino turn around, leaned against the bathroom's walls and said  
-Put it in  
-Qué??!!! N...  
-Come on you're gonna like it- he said caressing Antonio's dick with one hand without losing his position- I know you want to- he finished feeling Antonio's erected penis  
-B-but I don't have any lubricant or...  
Lovino laughed loudly- Don't compare me with your French friend I'm not as delicate as he is Come on!

Finally Antonio gave in and did it, he put himself inside Lovino who scream in pleasure

After they finished doing it, the shower kept running and this time Antonio was the one kissing Lovino's neck  
-Dios Mio!- He said stopping  
-W-what?  
-Now we definitely are gonna be late Come on Lovi!

They got dressed within a second and they both got to the café struggling to catch they breath. They looked at the wall clock 8:10  
-There you are I thought you weren't coming  
-We're so sorry Lans something... got on our way- Antonio answered still trying to catch his breath  
Lunch hour came and went and while Lovino were going through his tips he found his own pink paper, opened it and discovered a note,

Such a nice smile cutie! Call me ;D  
and a phone number

-See? You only needed to smile a little more Lovi!- Bel said hitting him playfully in the back but where had she come from?  
-Right?- Antonio added  
-Today you're in a really good mood Lovi... Did something happened?- Bel asked. Lovino turned red and a hundred more colors and he didn't answered- Well alright... keep your secrets- She finished while Antonio was laughing his head off. That bastard really had no sense of decency!!- Antonio- Bel continued- What kind of music do you like?  
-Mmmm?  
-It's just that... I was planing to go to a concert but I'm not sure which one and if you tell me what kind of music you like then I'll buy tickets for both of us...  
Was Bel asking him out??? That's it!!!!  
-Antonio is my boyfriend!!!- Lovino practically yelled so the entire café could hear it  
-R-really? I thought you were only friends  
-We were, but now he is my boyfriend  
-Oh... I'm really sorry Lovi, Antonio... Bel turned to see Antonio and he was completely red and paralyzed, she had never seen him like that before it looked like he was about to have a stroke  
\- I don't mind- said Lans who as always had heard everything (not that it was that difficult to hear) but don't be too affectionate during work hours OK? Although looking how Antonio almost got into a comma, I really don't think that's gonna be an issue....  
Bel laughed and Antonio finally relaxed although he was still as red as a tomato

When they got out of work this time was Lovino who said  
-You go on! I need to buy something!!  
-What??!! I'll go with you Lovi!!!- but just as before Lovino was already too far to be able to hear Antonio  
He was walking down the street looking to all the stores and street stalls till he finally found it  
-There it is!- The same piggy bank Antonio has bought for him, only that since his was pink he decided to buy Antonio a blue one. He was on his way back when he heard familiar voices so almost instinctively he hid in a nearby alley; soon enough he saw Gilbert and Francis walk by; his heart was about to explode he didn't know what those two would do to him if they were to find him, actually cross that he DID know what they would do to him, so Lovino decided to stay put for a while and after that he returned home through a different path a much larger one.

When he got home he found Antonio getting his jacket on and about to go out. When Antonio saw him he immediately hugged him- Lovi!!! I was worried sick about you!! I was about to go out and look for you what happened? What took you so long??  
-Well... I ran into your friends  
-My friends?  
-Yes, you know the one that hit you and the one that got you drunk so he could sleep with you  
-Gilbert and Francis???!!!!!!!!!!- Antonio screamed without even trying to correct Lovino like he always did  
-Dios mio!!! Lovi are you alright??? Did they do something to you??!!

Lovino denied it with the head and continued- No, I saw them on time and I... hid, after that I came home through a different path  
-I'm so glad Lovi  
-Did you cook dinner?  
-But of course I did! Although it's probably cold by now, I'll go warm it up  
-Here... I bought you this  
-A piggy bank!!! It's so cute!!! Gracias Lovi!!  
-Yes... well you need to save too- he answered putting Antonio's piggy bank next to his  
-Do I? For what?  
-You're coming to Rome with me you idiot!! You didn't think of letting me go all by myself did you?- Lovino answered while getting almost all of his pay into Antonio's piggy bank- I'm not planning to stay there but I do want you to meet my family  
-Lovi- Antonio said seriously although almost immediately he was his usual cheery self and run to hug him- Dios gave me such a cute little angel!! I really don't deserve it!!  
-I know that much you bastard- Lovino answered while struggling to get free of the hug- now let's eat I'm starving after all I walked  
They finally went to sleep and Antonio turned to the wall as he always did but Lovino hit him in the back and yelled at him  
-What the hell do you think you're doing?!!  
-going to sleep? - Antonio answered shyly  
-You are not turning your back at me! Turn around!  
Antonio did as he was told and Lovino cuddled with him  
-Awww Lovi If you want us to cuddle you should have said so!  
-Shut up and go to sleep you bastard!! Lans won't be happy if we are late to work again

After a couple of weeks Lans call them both to have a word with them  
-Since you haven't got any free days I decided to give you both two week vacations starting today  
-That's right- and it's got nothing to do with the fact that we need to go to Europe to see our parents  
-Bel!!!  
-What? I said it's got nothing to do with it  
-That's great thank you very much- Antonio interrupted- but I hope that everything is alright with your parents  
-Yes Antonio please don't worry it's just divorce stuff that's why we're gonna have to travel a lot cause mom's in Belgium and dad's in Holland but anyway... Do you guys have any plans?  
-We're going to Italy- Lovino answered quickly- I want Antonio to meet my family  
-WOW! Antonio this is serious!!!- Bel teased him hitting him playfully

Again Antonio seemed to be getting in some sort of comma and he was bright red, Bel laughed and continued- You take good care of him Lovi you're the only one who can put him like this- Lovino also laughed and Antonio finally reacted

Back home Lovino quickly said  
-We need to see how much money we have and after that I'll book the tickets on line  
-Sounds great Lovi!  
Lovino took both piggy banks to his room (Well to Antonio's room) and dropped the money on the bed  
-Both of them?  
-Duh!!! We're going together. Count it while I book the tickets  
-Everything's ready now let's pack!!  
-Lovi since you're already there Don't you think you should book the hotel as well?  
-Don't be silly!! We're gonna stay at nonno's... I should call him right?  
-Better now than when we're strayed in Roma with no place to go- Antonio smiled  
-Fine- you're coming with me- he took Antonio by the hand and guided him to the sofa, Antonio sat and Lovino sat on Antonio's lap he just smiled and hugged Lovino

-Don't worry Lovi I'm sure he will be really happy to hear from you...  
\- I don't know about that it has been a long time and I said pretty nasty things to him when I left...  
-It will be fine- Antonio insisted giving him the phone  
Lovino sighed, started dialing and put on the speaker  
-Hello?- answered a voice on the other end  
-N-nonno?  
-Lovi? Lovi!!! Is that really you??!!! I'm so glad you're calling!! I thought I would never hear your voice ever again!!!- he answered while crying  
-Nonno please forgive me for what I said  
\- Don't apologize it was all my fault I didn't know what I was thinking!!! I wasn't thinking!! It's just that your brother's friends came to visit...  
-That's alright I understand  
-And how is it going? Are you with...?  
-What??!!! No! No! No! A thousand times no!!! I'm not with that son of a bitch any more!!! You were right nonno he was a jerk who only wanted to play with me  
-Son...  
-As a matter a fact... nonno I'm calling because we're going to Rome to see you and I was wondering if we could stay at your place...  
-Lovi! This is your home! But of course you can... Did you just say we?  
-Oh! I'm so sorry! I forgot to mentioned it, my boyfriend and I are coming to see you I'm sure you'll like him  
-Of course I will!! I can't wait to meet him!!  
-Come on say hi- Lovino said to Antonio  
-Um mm.... Um mm... Hello Mr. Vargas How are you?  
-Hi! Are you my grandson's boyfriend?  
-Yes I am sir, my name is Antonio I hope I'm not causing you too much trouble...  
-Of course not son! And when are you gonna get here?  
-Tomorrow

Lovino gave his grandfather their flight details and nonno said that both him and Feliciano were going to be at the airport to pick them up, Lovino finally hung up and Antonio said  
-See? It wasn't that bad was it?  
-Yeah right, when I told you to say hi your heart rate was so fast I thought you were gonna paralyze once again- Lovino said and start imitating one of Antonio's quasi commas  
Antonio laughed loudly and answered- You're mean I didn't expect you would turn the speaker on or that you'd tell me to talk to him  
\- Well if I gotta talk to him so are you. Now let's pack we need to have everything ready because we're taking off at 6 am  
-That early???!!!!  
-Don't be such a cry baby you'll sleep in the plane

When they got into the plane Antonio fell asleep almost immediately so much so that he didn't even unbuckled his seatbelt, Lovino thought about doing the same and lied back on his seat


	8. A mysterious man

Ve... Come on Fratello Look at this!! Isn't this the prettiest jacket you've ever seen in your whole life?- Feliciano asked looking at a shop window

Well yeah... But have you seen how much it costs? I think I've never seen so many zeros before- Lovino answered. Feliciano smiled as he always did and said  
-I think I'm gonna tell Luddy to buy it for me!! After all tomorrow is my birthday!! Sorry Our birthday!! Our birthday!!

Yeah sure your darling boyfriend...  
I don't think he would mind after all he's always giving me gifts and last week he asked if I wanted something special for my birthday- Feliciano added practically dancing  
Lovino rolled his eyes and frowned he really hated his brother's boyfriend but there was no doubt in his mind that the two of them really loved each other, Feliciano noticed this and said  
-Ve... don't worry brother I'm sure someday you will find someone too!  
-And what's that suppose to mean?- Lovino answered angrily  
-What? Nothing! Just that you need to be patient and someday you'll find someone as wonderful as Luddy  
-What's so wonderful about that kraut eating bastard??!!- Lovino asked getting more and more frustrated, he felt like Feliciano was rubbing in his face the fact that he didn't have a boyfriend  
-Ve... brother Please don't get mad at me!!!  
They kept walking down the exclusive Italian galleria pretty aware that there were nothing that they could afford to buy and completely ignoring the fact that a business man wouldn't take his eyes off them and was following them.

Lovino was talking when Feliciano's cell rang so he immediately answered it  
-Luddy I'm so glad you called!!  
Great that bastard  
-Really? Hera and Kiku came??? That's great!!! Where are you?? It's very close from here... Sure!! I would love to but... - Feliciano stopped and turned to looked at his brother  
-Please don't let me stand between you and your friends, you can go if you want to- Lovino said feeling what Feliciano wanted to do  
Feliciano smiled at him and continued talking over the phone- Alright I'll see you there no, no Luddy that's not necessary you don't have to come and pick me up I'll be there in 5 minutes. Love you too. Ciao!! He finally ended the call and hugged his brother- Thanks Fratello!! See you at home!!!- He said while running outside of the galleria

Lovino frowned, Feliciano was always surrounded by friends and the only person Lovino hang out with was... his brother. That was so pathetic!! And of course he didn't have a boyfriend either, he didn't understand it Feliciano and him were twins and even so only Feliciano seemed to have everything, a boyfriend, good friends... even his own grampa loved him more!!!! His parents had died long ago so Lovino didn't remember them but surely they too loved his brother more than him. What was he?? chopped liver?? No one ever seemed to pay any attention to him. They didn't even know his name just referred to him as 'Feli's annoying brother'. The morons.  
-Hello there- A stranger about forty years old and dressed in very expensive looking clothes greeted him  
-What the hell do you want you fucking bastard??!!!  
The stranger who clearly didn't expect this kind of reaction said- Nothing, nothing... well I wanna meet you  
-And who would want to meet a damn freak like you??!!- Lovino answered walking towards the exit  
The men pulled out of a bag the very same jacket he and his brother were looking at just a few moments ago  
-Maybe this will change your mind- Take it, is for you  
-W-wh..? Were you following me you fucking son of a bitch??!!!  
-No I wasn't' but I couldn't help noticing you, you are quite handsome

Lovino was mad but he was also flattered? When he was next to Feli he seemed to be invisible or just an annoyance and of course all the nice words were only for his brother, one time a girl literally pushed him in order to get closer to Feli. But this man had noticed HIM

-Do you wanna take a cup of coffee with me?  
-Forget about it you damn bastard!!  
-What about diner? Do you wanna go to Circus Flaminious?  
-Really?- This definitely got Lovino's attention it was the most exclusive restaurant in town Feliciano had always wanted to eat there but no matter how hard the kraut eating bastard tried he couldn't get a reservation!! It was practically impossible to eat there unless you were the Pope of course.  
-Alright- Lovino answered quickly  
-Great come on put it on- he said giving him the jacket- I'm quite sure you will look even more astonishing that you already do- Lovino put the jacket on and he couldn't believe it. It costs as much as a new chopper. And this guy was just giving it to him?  
-Alright then let's eat  
They walk to the restaurant and Lovino warned him- If it's not here I don't want to eat with you and if we don't get sitted quickly I'm leaving bastard  
Lovino was pretty sure about what was going to happen. It was almost impossible to get a reservation there no way they would be sitted without one  
-Please don't worry I won't let that happen  
They got to the restaurant and the host immediately went to greeted them  
-Ah! Mr. Adnan Welcome back!! please come in your table is ready  
Lovino was shocked Who the hell was this guy?  
They were sited and the man started to talk to him  
-Order whatever you like  
-Fine  
-What's your name?  
-That's not of your damn business bastard  
-Mine is Sadiq  
-What a ridiculous name  
This comment clearly annoyed Sadiq but he managed to put on a smile (that frankly came out to be simply terrifying) and continued  
-So tell me why was such a cutie doing all by himself?  
-Why would I tell you?  
Clearly Sadiq was getting fed up when the waiter arrived, Lovino ordered tons of food and a bottle of their most expensive wine. Since he was already there he was going to milk this guy.  
-You're quite hungry cutie  
-So?  
-Nothing, nothing... it's just that if you were with me I will take care of you forever and I will make sure that you've got everything you wanted  
-What the hell are you talking about you freak?  
-It broke my hearth to see such a cute boy without being able to afford something as meager as a jacket someone as handsome as you are should never had to worry about such pity things as price tags... you deserve everything and I can give it to you  
Sadiq kept saying this through diner. When it was over Lovino even order some more food and wine to go. He was pretty sure he would never see this freak Sadiq ever again

When they've got off the table Lovino looked at Sadiq and said- I'm sorry you spent your money you bastard but I'm NOT going anywhere with you  
-Cutie please don't say that- I know!! What about you let me try to change your mind by going to the Ferrari dealership?  
-Forget it you freak  
-Alright then please take this- he gave Lovino a card with a phone number on it- if you change your mind call me but don't take too long cause I'm leaving to the USA the day after tomorrow.

Lovino came back home with bags full of food and wine, pretty sure that all of that should worth at least $2000 and he couldn't stop thinking about that freak, if he had friends they sure would love to hear this!!

-Lovi is that you?  
-Yes nonno good night  
-Why are you getting home so late? When Feli called me telling me he was going for coffee with his friends I thought you'd be home in like half an hour  
Lovino resented the comment. What was his grandfather trying to say? That his brother was the only one able to spent time with him? Well no, as a matter of fact there was someone else, someone who was more than interested...  
-You are not gonna believe what happened to me- Lovino said with a smile  
They were sitting at the kitchen table talking about what had happened, nonno couldn't believe what he was hearing  
-O my god!! Son are you alright?  
-Of course I am... but isn't it fantastic?? Just this jacket is about...  
-Stop it!!!- Nonno cut him off- son I hope you do realize that this Sadiq character just wants to play with you, he sounds like a pervert. I don't think you should go out alone at least for the next couple of weeks  
-Do you wanna calm down? I already told you he's leaving in just one day!  
-Like someone like that would tell you the truth  
-What's that supposed to mean?  
-This guy sounds like a total player, it's obvious that he knows what he's doing and that he'd done it before. You shouldn't have even accepted that jacket or the food Now he's gonna think he has rights over you!!  
-Don't worry about that I know how to take care of myself  
-I'm home!!!- Feliciano yelled while opening the house door. Great! -Good night... - Feliciano got into the kitchen but froze when he saw what his brother was wearing- Fratello Where did you get that jacket?  
Lovino smiled and answered- What do you think? It does look good on me Doesn't it?  
-Lovi stop that!! Feli you are not gonna believe what happened to your brother...  
-Ve!!! Fratello I'm so sorry!! I shouldn't have left you alone!!  
-What are you talking about? You both are acting like something terrible happened to me when the truth is I've got a free jacket and a meal at the most expensive restaurant in town Try it!- He stood up to open the bags- I brought it for you  
-I am not eating that Lovi!- His grampa answered firmly- If it weren't a sin I'd throw it all away but tomorrow I'm gonna go to the Homeless shelter and give it to them  
-What??!!!! Nonno this food costs thousands of dollars I can't believe you're gonna...  
-Son we'll talk about it tomorrow alright?  
-But...  
-T-O-M-O-R-R-O-W- Nonno repeated already mad- and don't you even believe you're gonna go out all by yourself again  
-Fratello, Luddy and I will go with you wherever you wanna go- Feliciano added trying to light up the mood  
-I don't need your macho boyfriend to take care of me!!!!!!!!!- Lovino yelled angry, nonno looked at him and said  
-Go to sleep Lovi  
Lovino went to his room and slammed the door behind him, those two were acting like he'd done something horrible and it wasn't like that What was wrong with a free jacket and a free meal? Feliciano was just jealous, jealous because for once Lovino was the one getting everything, he had the jacket they both wanted and a meal in the most exclusive restaurant in town and he was the one that for once had the devoted attention of someone who was willing to give him everything.

The sun that came through the window woke Lovino up, he got up and took a shower when he came out he listened a lot of noise coming from downstairs, you can tell there were a lot of people... But of course!! Today's his birthday!! with everything that happened yesterday he almost forgot. Alright if he were going to have a birthday party he better dressed up so he put on the jacket that Sadiq gave to him but then he remembered how mad nonno got so he put on something else and went downstairs.

There was the kraut eating bastard hugging his brother, no surprises there, two of Feliciano's friends and a couple of girls he didn't know, all of them were around Feli and no one paid any attention to him what a shock!  
-Good morning Lovi!- His grampa greeted him, at least he was in a good mood Lovino was afraid that he would be still mad about yesterday- Would you help me in the kitchen?  
-Fine  
They both got inside the kitchen and Lovino saw that his grampa was cooking a lot of stuff, including a birthday cake.  
-I already took the food you brought to the homeless shelter- his grampa told him while cutting an onion  
-You did what??!!! Nonno I told you that food was beyond expensive!!  
-And I told you- his grandfather answered firmly – that I don't care about that, now help me with the sauce  
-Sure- Lovino answered. Did Nonno really was gonna make him cook his own birthday meal?  
When the cake was ready Nonno took it out of the oven and started to decorate it. His grampa was an expert on that sort of things and he cooked magnificently, obviously Feliciano was the one that inherited more from him but that didn't mean that Lovino was bad in the kitchen  
-I'm done!! What do you think?- Nonno asked Lovino who was busy with the pasta  
-It's fine... I guess- but something caught his attention so he left what he was doing in order to take a closer look at the cake

'Happy birthday Feli' was written all over the cake Lovino was furious and started to yell  
-You damn idiot!! What the hell is this??!! Your fucking idea of a joke??!!!  
Everyone in the living room got quiet and turn to the kitchen so nonno took Lovino by the arm and grabbed him to the patio.

-Don't ever talk to me like that Lovino!!!- his grandfather only used his whole name when he was really mad at him- What the hell is wrong with you??!!  
Lovino was crying tears of rage and answered yelling, he didn't care if Feliciano's friends heard him or not.  
\- You really don't see nothing wrong with that damn cake?!! With this fucking party?!!! And you even had the nerve to ask me to help??!!! What's wrong with you??!!! you fucking moron!!!!  
Nonno couldn't take it anymore and slapped Lovino in the face who looked back at him shocked. Did nonno just hit him?  
\- Do you wanna stop acting like the spoiled brat you are??!!! I'm sick and tired of having to put up with your tantrums Lovino, we're gonna do this, you're gonna calm down, gonna behave and you're gonna apologize with your brother and with his friends for the scene you just made OK?  
-Of course not!!! You're crazier than I thought if you think for one moment that I'm gonna apologize!!!  
-Listen I'm sick of your behavior and of course you're gonna apologize as long as you live under MY roof you will do as I say- Lovino had never seen his grandfather so mad  
-Know what?? I'm out of here you damn bastard!! and I hope you die in an alley for being such a fucking son of a bitch!!! Lovino went to his room took the jacket that Sadiq gave him the card with his phone number and walked towards the door  
Before leaving he yelled at nonno in front of Feliciano and all of his friends who were just watching in shock  
-And by the way you son of a bitch We are TWINS!! he finished slamming the door behind him

Lovino left home as fast as he could he couldn't believe it, he always knew that Feliciano was nonno's favorite but never before had he made it so obvious, after much walking he finally got to one of the few pay phones still in town and dialed the number in the card.  
-Hello?- Sadiq answered  
-It's me you bastard  
-Cutie!!! ¿How..  
-Cut the crap!! Is your offer still on?  
-But of course, tell me where you are and I'll go pick you up


	9. The man in the mask

Lovino was lying on a huge bed on a huge fancy room, Sadiq had stayed true to his word he gave him everything he wanted and more... a Ferrari, a Rolex a credit card with no expense limit... but all of these came with a price, one that Lovino hated paying

-Wake up cutie pie...  
-Mmmm? Leave me alone you fucking bastard- Lovino answered turning around in the bed  
-Awww come on cutie don't tell me that. Haven't I treated you well? Don't you like having all those expensive clothes? That car? And go clubbing every night...?  
Lovino opened his eyes understanding where Sadiq was going  
-If you do like all these things- Sadiq continued while kissing Lovino's neck- you've got to do something for me in return  
-I'm always doing things for you bastard  
-One more- Sadiq answered moving his finger through Lovino's naked back, finally he turned around to see him, and the sight filled him with terror, Sadiq was wearing that damn mask, the one he always wears when he's gonna be specially cruel- Come on let's go you don't have to get dressed

Lovino and Sadiq walked towards the nefarious room with the red door, it was where Sadiq kept all his “toys”, he called it his play yard for Lovino it was nothing more than a torture chamber

He opened the door, Lovino got into the room and saw with horror that other three men were already waiting there all of them wearing masks.  
-This is my new boy- Sadiq introduced him while kissing his neck- Get on all fours on that table... Do as I say!- Sadiq yelled

Judging by the “optimum” height of the table, Lovino could imagine what they were gonna do to him, he got on the table assumed his position and closed his eyes hoping that everything will be over soon

-Lovi? Lovi!!- he listened a faraway voice- Wake up Lovi!!  
-A-Antonio?  
-But of course it's me, you were moving a lot and even sweating, you were having a nightmare Weren't you?  
Lovino hugged him and answered  
-Yes, I dreamt about something for so long ago- he started crying and Antonio caressed his hair  
-Lovi... This probably won't make you feel so much better but all of that it's already in the past...  
-It does make me feel better I don't wanna do that ever aga...  
-And you won't- Antonio cut him off grabbing Lovino's face to look him in the eyes- Look Lovi!!- Antonio said pointing to the window- Rome!!  
-Really?? How long did I sleep??  
-Longer than I did- Antonio answered laughing


	10. At Home

They got out the plane and Lovino's heart was beating so fast he thought he was gonna faint. How could he ever be able to see his grandfather in the eye after all the things he said, after all the things he'd done...? Antonio distracted him of his own thoughts by practically yelling

That's them right??!!!!!!!!!- Feliciano and nonno turned to see them while Antonio waved. Lovino was frozen but nonno ran to hug him  
-Welcome back son!!!  
-Nonno... please forgive me, if it makes you feel any better I paid for what I did A lot!!  
-How is that gonna make me feel any better?- nonno answered crying- and don't apologize it was all my fault

Antonio was looking at them when the boy who looked like Lovino but smiled a lot more talked to him.  
-Hi! You must be my brother's boyfriend  
-That's right! Nice to meet you Feli!- Feliciano looked at him in shock so Antonio corrected himself- Oh! I'm so sorry Feliciano it's just that Lovi talks so much about you guys I feel like I already know you  
-No!! Please don't worry, of course you can call me that it's just that... I didn't expect you to know my name I thought my brother was mad at me

-Of course not Feli!!- yelled Lovino, who still was hugging his grampa  
-Alright kids you must be tired after such a long trip. Let's go home- Nonno said while releasing Lovino  
-Fratello!!!!-Feliciano took advantage of this to hug Lovino too  
-Hi Feli How have you been? Are you still with that kraut eating bastard?  
-Well... actually...- Feliciano showed him his left hand and Lovino noticed his wedding ring  
-What the...??!!! Are you two married????!!!!!!!!  
-That's right fratello we missed you at the wedding... as you know we couldn't do it here so we got married in Germany!!!  
-Then it's so much better that I wasn't around...  
-Ve.. fratello don't be mean

Antonio laughed loudly at that and nonno spoke again  
-Come on, we'll talk at home let's go kids

At home Lovino saw that nonno had cooked them a feast that included a big cake with the words 'Welcome home Lovi' written on it. Lovino almost cried when he saw it.  
They were eating when nonno asked Antonio  
-And how did you two met?  
-At a club- Antonio answered. Lovino didn't wanna talk about it, to be honest he didn't even want to think about it he was always afraid that Antonio would get mad at him and leave him  
-Was it romantic?- Feliciano asked  
-No, no it wasn't- Antonio laughed  
-A-and Feli where do you and that kraut eating bastard live?- Lovino asked desperate to change the subject  
We live about ten minutes from here so I can visit nonno a lot and when Luddy is on one of his business trips I stay here... What about you? Do you two live together?- He asked with a huge smile  
-Of course we do Feli- Antonio blushed as it was becoming usual. He couldn't believe Lovino would say such things in front of his grandfather!!! Granted the man looked way too young to be a grandfather but still!!!  
-Here we go again- Lovino said imitating Antonio once more. Everyone laughed and they continued chatting for a while till Feliciano said goodbye to go home with his husband

-Nonno where are we staying?- Lovino asked shyly  
-In your room of course, it's just as you left it  
Lovino stared at him till he smiled and answered- Thanks a lot nonno  
-What about me?- Antonio asked but he only got a strong hit in the head from Lovino  
-Of course you're staying with me you idiot!!  
Once more Antonio blushed completely so Lovino crossed his arms and said- Please don't paralyze again I'm not planning on carrying you upstairs

Nonno laughed loudly, put his hand over Antonio's shoulder and said  
-Go on son it's alright!  
Lovino opened the door, everything was exactly the same finally... Finally he was home!! He turned around to look at Antonio who was still completely red  
-What's wrong with you?- He asked with a chuckle  
-W-what? Nothing... well it's just that I'm not sure if it's alright for me to sleep here I mean this is your grandfather's house...  
-Please!! Don't be silly!!! Nonno doesn't have a problem with that, he is quite liberal with that sort of things you should have seen when Feli and that kraut eating bastard were dating... God!! And the worst part was that his room was next to mine, so I spent a lot of sleepless night- He finished trembling in horror

When they finally went to bed Lovino started talking  
-Tomorrow I'll take you sightseeing  
-Mmmmm?  
-You know to the coliseum, Trevi's fountain, the Spanish steps...  
-Why's that?  
-You like that sort of things don't you? In your photos I saw that you've been everywhere, and we can take pictures... we don't have any pictures of us together you know...  
-That's true- Antonio answered while kissing Lovino in the cheek  
-And this way you can erase all those damn pictures of you with your so called friends and with your ex  
-Awwww Lovi Don't say that!! I love those pictures!! Those were really good times  
-You're an idiot  
-I love you too hasta mañana Lovi

They spent the next day as typical tourist sightseeing, eating local food and chatting with nonno and Feliciano about their lives.  
-Today I'm gonna cook a feast and since it's such a nice day I was thinking we can eat it in the garden  
-Sounds great nonno. Is Feli coming?  
-Of course he is and his husband too!! He finally could take a break from work  
-That kraut eating bastard??!!!- Lovino asked while frowning  
-Lovi...  
-I can't wait to finally meet him- Antonio interrupted- Feli talks so much about him  
They were getting everything ready in the garden when Feliciano and Ludwig arrived  
-Ve Hello everybody!!- he greeted and ran to hug his grandpa- Antonio let me introduce you to Luddy  
-Hola!- Antonio and Ludwig were talking and after a while they both went out  
-What the..?? Where are you going??- Lovino was about to go after him when Feliciano stopped him  
-Don't worry Lovi he's just gonna help Luddy with the beer... and now that I think about it I'm gonna help them too Wait for me!!!- Feliciano yelled while running to catch up with them  
-What's going on? - Lovino asked nonno  
-Son I wanna talk to you... in private  
-About what?

Nonno hugged him and both of them sat in a pair of big rocks they always used as chairs  
-Son I missed you so much and... and I don't want to lose you again please don't go back to the United States!! stay here!! Antonio and you are more than welcome  
Lovino kept silence for a moment till he finally answered- I don't know about it...his life is over there  
-Really? But he's from Spain!!!  
-That's true...- Antonio, Feli and Ludwig came back with the beer, well Antonio and Ludwig were carrying it, Feliciano just talked moving his hands vividly  
-Why don't you ask him son?- Nonno said while standing up  
-Yeah... Yes I will!!- Lovino stood up too and joined everybody at the table

Feliciano and the kraut eating bastard invited them to a bar, Lovino wasn't sure about it but Antonio agreed right away so... They went to a very lively bar full of people both tourist and locals.

-I'm gonna go and order our drinks Do you want to come with me Antonio? Ludwig asked  
-Claro! Be right back- he said kissing Lovino in the cheek  
They were gone and Lovino said to his brother  
-So?  
-Mmmmmm?  
-What do you wanna talk to me about?  
-Ve... brother am I that easy to read?  
-Let's just say I wouldn't hire you to be a spy so what do you wanna talk about?  
-Nonno already told you that he doesn't want you to go back to the United States. Didn't he?  
-Yes he did. This afternoon  
-So are you staying?  
-I don't know I haven't got a chance to talk about it with Antonio yet  
-You do now, come on ask him!!  
The bar was full with people all of them pushing and pressing against each other, a waitress was walking by where Antonio and Ludwig were standing when someone pushed her and she lost her balance she was about to fell down along with her tray but Antonio reacted on time and with one hand held the waitress and with the other caught the tray without spilling a single drop. People amazed clapped at him and the waitress gave him a big kiss in the cheek Lovino who of course saw everything yelled at him  
-Antonio!!

Antonio gave the tray back to the waitress and he and Ludwig returned to their table  
-What is it Lovi?  
-Well... I... What would you think about not returning to the United States? What if we stay here? I'm pretty sure you'll find a job quickly and...  
-Are you looking for a job son?- Asked a chubby man with a mustache who brought them their drinks, beer for Antonio and Ludwig and wine for the brothers of course  
-Well actually...  
-That's great!!!!- The man hugged him- Would you like a job here?  
-Thanks a lot sir!!!!!!! That's very kind of you but I don't speak Italian and...  
-Don't you worry about that!!! A lot of tourists come to this place!!! You'll manage you'll see!! Besides living here you'll learn Italian in a heartbeat take this- he said taking a paper out and writing his name and phone number on it- think about it and call me alright son?  
-Sure!! Thanks again!!- Antonio answered while the man left to keep serving the other customers  
-See???? How long did that take you? About 30 seconds??? And it's not like you have troubles making new friends so... What do you think?  
-Lovi!!!- he said while hugging him- Whatever you decide it's fine with me. You know I'll follow you wherever you'll go  
-Really? In that case...- he turned to see Feliciano's expectant eyes- In that case... I think we'll stay here  
-Brother that's great news!!!!!!!- Feliciano yelled and jumped over the table to hugged him  
-Yeah, yeah let me go!!!- Lovino answered while struggling to get free of the hug- Are you sure you're alright with this?  
-Of course I am Lovi but I still have got to go back to the United States, to talk with my landlord, for the rest of our stuff to thank Bel and Lans...  
-What???!!! Then I'll go with you!!!  
-You don't need to do that! Stay here with Feli!!  
-I'm going with you- Lovino answered while taking him by the arm and resting his forehead in Antonio's shoulder  
-Ve... Then I'll go with you fratello!!! The three of us!!! It doesn't bother you does it Luddy?  
-Of course not. You won't take long Right?  
-Not at all, we're just gonna be there about a day or two- Antonio answered

At the airport Ludwig and nonno were saying goodbye to them. Feliciano hugged Ludwig- Bye Luddy  
-Bye Feli take good care of yourself and call me as soon as you get there alright?  
-Sure! Ciao!!  
-Bye!!! We'll be back soon!!! -Antonio and Lovino also said goodbye  
While they were waiting to see the plane take off nonno asked Ludwig  
-So... Do you know why the three of them needed to go on that trip?  
-Well I think Antonio has some things to take care of in the United States so he needed to go but Lovino was afraid that Antonio wouldn't come back so he tagged along making Feli afraid that Lovino wouldn't come back so Feli tagged along too...  
Nonno laughed and asked- So then shouldn't you be on that plane too?  
Ludwig blushed and answered- If they took more than two days or if Feli doesn't call me I'll be there even if I have to go swimming, besides Feli always trust me when I go on business trips...

Fortunately everything went smoothly in the United States they said their goodbyes to Lans and Bel who made Antonio promise he will skype, and didn't took them long to packed their things so soon enough they were back in Italy.

Lovino and Antonio were getting out of their job at the bar (which of course Antonio got him) when Lovino took him by the arm and said  
-Isn't this better??  
-What?  
-You know here. The weather... I can walk down the street without fearing your friends gonna beat the crap out of me...  
Antonio laughed and answered- Yes Lovi it is great I'd only wish your grandfather would let me pay him rent I feel awful just staying there, I feel like I'm taking advantage of him... What?- Antonio asked feeling Lovino's heavy gaze who didn't answered and just raised one eyebrow.  
-Oh!! This is completely different Lovi!- Antonio answered laughing- I'll ask him again tonight  
-He's just gonna say no again it will be better if you just buy him his plane ticket  
-Where to?  
-Spain of course?  
-Does he wanna go to Spain?  
Lovino stopped pull out of his pocket a little box, opened it and put a wedding ring on Antonio's finger and one on his own- We have to go there you know we can't do it here, unless of course you wanna get married in Germany like my brother and the kraut eating bastard

 

THE END

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Ese tipo...](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4871257) by [Dantalian](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dantalian/pseuds/Dantalian)




End file.
